STAY WITH US
by Lamathyave
Summary: Dean se debate entre la vida y la muerte tras el choque, reflexiones que pasan por su mente. ONE SHOT. Ambientado al Final de la primera temporada/Principio de la segunda. Un año después estoy de vuelta en FF! n n Reviews por favor!


Hace aproximadamente un año escribí este One Shot acerca de Dean, se desarrolla entre el final de la primera temporada y el comienzo de la segunda cuando está inconsciente. Si ya sé que es un espíritu que anda por el hospital, pero quiero pensar que su cerebro estaba funcionando, como sea esto es una suposición de lo que pasó por la mente de Dean mientras luchaba contra la muerte. Disfrútenlo.

**STAY WITH US**

**By** **Lamathyave**

Y bien, parece que este es el final.

Nunca pensé mucho en mi propio final y sin embargo lo tenía presente cada día de mi vida. Dicen que cuando mueres tu vida pasa frente a ti en un segundo. Mmm… no lo sé, yo solo vi oscuridad. Supongo que para cada persona el caso es diferente, cada quien vive la vida de forma distinta. Aunque a veces no te guste.

¿Qué pasará ahora? Me pregunto una y otra ves, no por mi, no me interesa a donde iré yo, he matado algunas personas en el camino, como Meg o el sujeto que golpeaba a Sammy… se lo merecía, sé que seré castigado, no, no es por mi que temo, ¿Qué harán Papá y Sam sin mi? ¿Cómo puedo dejarlos así?

A veces siento como si arrastrara una gran roca atada a mi cuello, tuve que cuidar de Sam, de mi, procurarnos las cosas que necesitábamos y esperar pacientemente a que Papá volviera, nunca me quejé, sabía que ése era mi trabajo, lo peor fue tener que responder a las preguntas de Sam y mas aún tragarme mi miedo, ocultar la zozobra que sentía y lo desamparados que estábamos, recuerdo que al principio veía salir a Papá por la puerta e inmediatamente imaginaba que volvía así no me sentía tan solo. Descubrí que la televisión y la risa eran mis mejores aliados, la televisión entretenía a Sam y no hacia mas preguntas, la risa, burlarme de la situación y de mi mismo me ayudaba a controlar mis propias emociones para poder contrarrestar las circunstancias.

Esa ocasión en la que la Striga atacó a Sam… la llevo en mi mente cada día, eso es lo que pasa cuando falto a mi deber, cuando rompo una promesa y por mi culpa mi hermanito estuvo a punto de morir, desde ese día supe que no importaba lo que hiciera nunca dejaría a Sam, recuerdo que pensé "No soy lo suficientemente fuerte, ni grande ¡solo soy un niño! No, ya no soy un niño". Ese día crecí y comprendí que era muy diferente a los demás, para los demás chicos la responsabilidad era guardar sus calcetines en la cómoda, mi responsabilidad era mantener a Sam a salvo.

Las personas no alcanzan a entender la relación de dos hermanos, los padres creen que sus hijos simplemente juegan cuando son niños y rezan por que al crecer permanezcan en contacto, tu novia no puede entender que no puedas acompañarla al estúpido centro comercial por que quedaste de verte con tu hermano, pero lo que ellos no saben es lo que hay debajo, a tu hermano le cuentas cosas que a nadie mas le contarás, a tu hermano lo proteges de todo, el frio, la lluvia, el sufrimiento, seres sobrenaturales y demonios, incluso lo proteges de sus propios demonios, lo proteges de él mismo, a tu hermano siempre le respondes el teléfono, a tu hermano lo amas, muy pocas personas en el mundo se merecen el amor, mi amor y Sam es una de ellas, yo daría mi vida por él para empezar por que es mi hermano y lo amo y para continuar por que se que él tiene mas motivos para permanecer en este mundo, se que si le diera mi vida él no me pagaría mal. A veces lo envidio tanto, él es capaz de ver hacia adelante, de soñar y fijarse metas, yo solo vivo para el día de hoy, no se adonde se fueron mis sueños, no se en que momento los perdí o si alguna ves los tuve, esta tristeza que siento me dice que existieron alguna vez pero ahora han muerto. No puedo darme el lujo de decirle todo esto a Sam, se sentiría culpable y buscaría la manera de recompensarme a costa suya y eso no lo puedo permitir. Te amo Sammy aunque no lo diga se que lo sabes y espero que nunca lo olvides.

Lo único que quiero es que nada les pase a ellos, por favor Dios, si existes y eres capaz de escucharme, se que soy débil, todo ese discurso de "No creo en nada que no pueda ver" es basura, siempre creí que la fe era para hacerle la vida mas fácil a los crédulos, comienzo a pensar que tal vez es al revés y la fe no te hace mas fácil nada, la capacidad de creer aún sin comprender es envidiable, imagino que hay que ser muy seguro de si mismo como para poder hacerlo, yo no puedo, he visto demasiadas cosas como para cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar, pero si es verdad que existe un sitio mejor y que los malos son castigados y los buenos compensados entonces creo que es justo que Sam y Papá sean protegidos por Dios, después de todo hemos estado haciendo su trabajo sucio durante años… aunque nadie nos lo pidió.

Yo puedo morir mañana, he deseado tanto hacerlo, no me importa. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo mas miedo del que había sentido jamás, no a la muerte, sino a ya no estar a su lado, a no volver a verlos, a perder a mi Familia. Siento la ira recorrer mi interior tanta que casi no puedo con ella mi corazón late con fuerza, algo anda mal, tengo miedo ¡Papá! ¡Papá ¿Dónde estás?! No puedo verlos, no, por favor no puedo irme aún tengo que estar con ellos, me necesitan, ellos me necesitan, ya lo he dejado todo por ellos antes, incluso mi propia vida, se la entregué a Papá para su cruzada, no pueden hacerme esto….

Tal vez el Demonio de Ojos Amarillos tenía razón y ellos no me necesitan. Si Papá me necesitara no se habría ido sin mi hace seis meses, si Sam me necesitara no se habría ido a Stanford… huh! Es verdad, no me necesitan, soy yo quien los necesita, soy yo quien los busca. No es justo ¿saben? Primero me lo quitan todo y luego no me dan nada a cambio, son tan egoístas, Papá esta tan obsesionado con su venganza que no ve mas allá y esta dispuesto a sacrificar lo que sea, está bien Papá, te ayudaré si puedo pero ¿como lo haré si me haces a un lado? Y Sam, ¿por que estas tan dispuesto a dejarte matar? Ustedes creen que por que perdieron a sus respectivas parejas tienen mas derecho a que yo a morir. Es muy cruel, también era mi madre, también he perdido cosas en el camino. Ustedes son todo lo que yo tengo, son lo mas importante para mi… aunque yo no sea lo mas importante para ustedes. Eso duele.

Sam, Sammy, daría mi alma a cambio de tu bienestar, te he mentido, a veces te he hecho creer que no me importas y hasta he sido cruel contigo en algunas ocasiones, pero… tu sabes, soy el hermano mayor era mi deber molestarte. Te protegeré Sammy, desde donde esté y en la forma en que esté te protegeré, serás mi asunto pendiente. Todo lo que pido es que mi padre esté bien, ya ha sufrido demasiado, es un buen hombre, ha cometido errores pero siempre hizo lo que pudo, no se merece morir, prefiero que cualquier otra persona sobre la faz de la tierra muera a él. Perdóname Papá si te decepcioné alguna ves.

Veo una luz, espero que no sea el fuego del Infierno… un suave calor invade mis miembros, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Sam?

-¿Oye, Sammy, te importaría traerme una taza de café? – algo en los ojos de Papá me provoca un mal presentimiento.

**Basado en 1.21 "Salvation" 1.22 "Devil´s trap" y 2.1 "In my time of Dying" aunque también tiene referencias a capítulos variados de la primera y segunda temporada, me encanta cuando John manda a Sammy por café, es como si le dijera "los adultos tenemos que charlar". Gracias por leer.**

**Reviews por favor!!! **

**Supernatural Rules!!**


End file.
